


Did it Hurt?

by Greggles_Lestrade



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Gen, M/M, dork zombie boyfriends, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greggles_Lestrade/pseuds/Greggles_Lestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Start with a boring family get together, add Simon Monroe, achieve maximum dork-factor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did it Hurt?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamineKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamineKitty/gifts).



> For exdisciplesimonmonroe's birthday!  
> It all started with a bad pick-up line and it grew into 500 words of fluff. Hope you enjoy!

How his father had managed to get into lacrosse Kieren would never know. What he did know, however, was that out of every person sitting in the living room that day (his mother, his father, Jem, he and Simon) no one could really give two shits about the game of lacrosse. Which was how the entire thing started. 

Kieren’s dad was sitting in the middle of his mom and sister on the couch, while he and Simon took one of the side chairs (usually meant for one). Between the time his father left to use the restroom during the first commercial to the time he sat back down again, Kieren’s long legs miraculously became draped over Simon’s lap. Steve gave them a look as he reached over to grab some more cheese puffs and Kieren gave him a look back that said ‘If you’re going to make me watch this crap, then I’m going to cuddle with my boyfriend.’ Steve leaned back and looked at his wife who was giving him a look of ‘don’t start with me,’ so he looked back at the tv with a slight frown on his face. 

It was the bottom of the -er, Kieren didn’t exactly know what the hell was going on. In fact, there was a high chance he was turning human because he could feel his brain throbbing in boredom. He leaned back against Simon’s shoulder and knocked their heads together, mentally pleading with him to make his suffering cease. Unfortunately, Simon was thinking the exact same thing. 

“Hey.” Simon whispered so that only Kieren could hear him. Kieren made a quiet sound of acknowledgment. “Did it hurt?”

Kieren sat up to look at Simon fully, “Did what hurt?”

“When you broke through the Earth’s crust ascending from your grave?” Simon said with a charming grin.

Kieren opened his mouth in shock for a second, then proceeded to burst into a fit of giggles. He slapped a hand over his mouth to try and contain himself as he looked over to his family members, who were staring in confusion. He composed himself and muttered a “sorry,” before turning back to Simon and whispering in his ear: “Its a good thing I’m a zombie, because you’re drop-dead gorgeous.”

This got a grin out of the older man. “I love you for your braaaaains.”

Kieren looked away and bit his bottom lip to keep from busting out laughing. He turned back with, “Pardon me, but I’ve seemed to lost my head over you.” This managed to get a genuine laugh out of Simon and it sounded like music to Kieren’s ears. Simon hid his face in Kieren’s jacket sleeve to try and contain himself. 

Kieren looked over at his family and said: “What? It’s a bit dead in here, isn’t it?”

They didn’t watch another lacrosse game since. 


End file.
